World Tournament 5
by Street-Fighter-Wrighter
Summary: World Tournament 5 is two weeks away and Yun and Yang dont know until a week before when something changes there life.


World Tournament 5

Disclaimer, I Street Fighter Wrighter do not own any Street Fighter characters or Chevy. Street Fighter is owned by Capcom.

Chapter one, Kings View High

Kings View High school, First day back to school, outside courtyard,

A kid riding a skateboard flew onto the campus of Kings View High school, seconds later another kid that looked exactly like the kid before walks onto the campus. The kid on the skateboard comes to a manualing halt, The kid walking approaches the skateboarder.

Skateboarding Kid,"Yo Bro!!"

Walking Kid,"Yeah Bro?"

Skateboarding kid,"Lets look at are schedules to see what are classes are..."

Walking Kid,"Yun were not going to have any classes together im telling you, but OK lets check."

Yun," Sweet!!"

The two kids look at each others schedules and come to find out that they have exactly the same schedule.

Yun,"Yang i told you we would have classes together!!"

Yang hangs his head down and starts rubbing his forehead.

Yang,"Bro how come every year we have the same exact schedule, that's fucked up!!"

Yun,"Well look at it this way bro, Were twins right well maybe the school board wanted to give us the same schedual becuase of it?"

Yang smacks Yun upside the head.

Yang,"Dude i really don't think so man, they probable dont even care that were even related."

Yang and Yun start yelling at each other while a kid gets out of a red and gold Chevy. The kid walks up to the twins and smacks there heads together.

Bully,"The names Cracker Jack, and if you need anything just give me a..."

Yun uppercuts Cracker Jack and Yang Roundhouse kicks him upside the head. Cracker Jack falls to the ground with blood dripping out of his nose. Cracker Jack gets up and speaks.

Cracker Jack," You punks are going to wish you to didn't do that!!"

Yang,"Oh ya, try me!!"

Cracker Jack throws several punches with out even touching Yang. Yang ducks and Yun jumps up from behind Yang and kicks Cracker Jack in the face. Cracker Jack falls once again to ground and this time he's knocked cold. Several kids that had circled around the three pick up Yang and Yun and start cheering for them. The twins had no idea they had just beat the shit out the biggest bully in the school. The kids put the twins down and the two pick there stuff up and start walking to class by the time the twins got to class it was already lunch. The two were amazed at the time that it took for them to fight, be congratulated, and get to the cafeteria.

Yang,"Fuck we missed two classes already, we need to get to our next class, OK Yun, Yun?"

Yun wasn't with Yang any more, Yun had left to get something to eat and didn't care what the hell Yang had to say. A teacher, a wrestling coach and a ROTC captain walk up to Yun.

Teacher, Coach and Captain,"Good afternoon students."

Yun,"Hey, excuse me, i don't know if you teachers know this but that kid, Cracker Jack is outside of the school sleeping next to a huge oak tree."

Teacher,"WHAT!! THAT KID SHOULDN'T BE SLEEPING HE SHOULD BE IN CLASS, WELL I'M GOING TO Go GET HIM RIGHT NOW AND REPORT HIM TO THE PRINCIPAL IMMEDIATELY!!"

Coach,"Yeah Ace you go get that kid, HAHAHAHA!! Well kid let us introduce our selves, I'm Alex Wrestling Coach here at KVHS and that teacher there was Ace, and this young chap here is the ROTC Captain for KVHS Rolento."

Yun,"Nice to meet you."

Yun shakes there hands as Yang walks up to the three.

Yang,"Yo Bro there you are, hey who are they?"

Yun,"There some of the..."

Alex,"Some of the teachers."

Yang,"Oh, OK? Well come on Yun were going to be late."

The twins go to class and find out that Ace, the teacher from before is there advanced science teacher. During class Ace treated Yun like a little hero for telling on Cracker Jack so the twins left a little early before class ended because of the embarrassment. After a day at school the twins finally left. While walking home the twins decide to take a short cut next to the alley and the closed down Mighty Mart. Seconds later the same red and gold Chevy from before skids to a stop in front of them outside in the parking lot. Both doors on the Chevy open and Cracker Jack and Terry Bogard, Cracker Jacks buddy climb out. The two surround the twins with led pipes and start swinging lefts, rights and the led pipes like crazy fools jacked up on steroids, until the the twins didn't move anymore. The twins layed on the ground dead. The two bullys freaked out and ran. Hours later, the twins didn't get moved or seen. About six minutes after the Chevy with Cracker Jack left a blinding flash of light swept through the near by alley, floating out of the light was the Shadowloo Commander M. Bison. Bison floats over to the dead bodies of the twins.

Bison,"HAHAHA!! i found the ones i want and there's no one around to stop me HAHAHAHA!!"

Bison raises his hand and his psycho power makes the bodies of the twins rise off the ground. Bison's eyes begin to glow dark purple and the hands of the twins slowly tighten to fists, there eyes begin to open, and there bodies begin to stand on there own just as they use to. Bison throws his hand to the right and the psycho power quits its affect on the twins and when the twins were finally able to see again there was no sign of Bison. The twins could not remember anything except the fact that Bison restored them and that they are brothers and that they can fight, and i mean fight very well.


End file.
